


Kept Safe

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Belly Kink, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Steve Rogers, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 04:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20754605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Steve is pregnant. Bucky has some concerns.





	Kept Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).

Bucky ran his hand along the soft swell of Steve's bare belly. His head was nearly in Steve's lap, squeezed in close together, though there was plenty of room on the bed. Ever since Steve started showing, Bucky couldn't keep his hands, both flesh and metal alike, off the bump. 

"What are you going to do when I have the baby?" Steve asked. He pushed his fingers through Bucky's hair. There were still months to go, but Bucky was fascinated by it. "Where are you going to get your belly fix?"

Bucky looked up at Steve with an impish grin. "Knock you up again."

Steve laughed. "Tell me that when you're sleep deprived at two in the morning with a screaming infant. We may want a break in between babies."

"You might have a point." Bucky ran a warm finger in a horizontal line just above Steve's navel. 

Steve shuddered. It was a sensitive spot, and he was already getting hard from the attention. He knew all he had to do was ask, and he could have Bucky's mouth on him in an instant.

"Do you--" Bucky started, then cut himself off. "Never mind."

Gently tugging on Bucky's hair, Steve asked, "What is it?"

Bucky pursed his lips into a tight frown. "Do you ever wonder if it's safe to have me around a baby? Even our baby?"

"The thought has never crossed my mind." Steve reached down and cupped Bucky's chin in his hand, tilting his face upward so they were looking each other in the eye. "I know you. Even when you didn't know yourself, I knew you."

Bucky nodded and carefully spread his flesh hand over Steve's belly. "I like it now. Protected. Knowing you're keeping it safe."

Steve smiled. "We're going to keep it safe together."


End file.
